1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to cooling water systems for marine engines, and more particularly, to cooling water pickup inserts designed for assembly with a marine outdrive housing.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Two of the more popular drive systems presently in use for boats and other offshore vessels are stern drive and outboard power systems. Stern drives, also sometimes referred to as inboard/outboard systems, utilize an engine mounted inside the boat, with an outdrive unit extending through the transom of the boat and downward into the water. Outboard systems have the entire engine mounted on the transom of the boat with the lower unit of the engine extending down into the water.
Both stern drive and outboard systems have cooling water inlet passages defined in the housing portion of the system which extends downward into the water. The inlets to the cooling water passage may either be cast in the housing, or may be defined with inserts which are separable from but attached to the housing.
The present invention is directed to an improved insert assembly particularly suitable for use with MerCruiser.RTM. Alpha Series stern drives manufactured by Mercury Marine of Fond du Lac, Wisc.
The MerCruiser.RTM. Alpha Series stern drives presently utilize separate cooling water pickup inserts which are bolted in place on the outdrive housing. Although this system is certainly very satisfactory in performance, the assembly of the system is labor-intensive. The prior art insert assembly is comprised of four separate parts, namely the two inserts and a bolt and a nut, which must be manually assembled.